A system in which a user plane such as a switch and a terminal is controlled by a control plane such as an external controller is called as a system of CU (C: Control plane/U: User plane) separate-type architecture. A network configured on the basis of the CU separate-type architecture is called as a CU separate-type network.
As an example of the CU separate-type network, an OpenFlow network using an OpenFlow technique is exemplified which controls switches from a controller to perform a route control of the network.